HAL Room
}} A HAL Room (also called a HAL Area) is a hidden area found in few ''Kirby'' games. The rooms have Star Blocks arranged to spell out the word HAL, the shorthand name of HAL Laboratory, the company that developed the Kirby series. Usually, a Broom Hatter is seen sweeping and cleaning the letter L. HAL Rooms, so far, have appeared in Kirby's Adventure, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and Kirby Triple Deluxe. Appearances ''Kirby's Adventure HAL Room|250px]] ''Kirby's Adventure's HAL room is a hidden area rather than a complete room. It is located in stage 2 of Vegetable Valley. Once Kirby reaches the point in the beginning of the stage with a Warp Star on top of a small hill, he has to move back from the hill until the star disappears. Once Kirby moves beyond that point, he can access the HAL area. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra HAL Room|250px]] ''Kirby Super Star Ultra's HAL Room is located in the Illusion Islands stage in the Revenge of the King sub-game. Kirby must first get any ability that can pound in stakes, preferably the Stone ability from a Rocky a few rooms back, and head to the area with the Mad Apples. Once he finds the stake, he'll have to pound it flat, which will destroy many blocks in the path. Instead of heading right, however, he must head left toward the green square one block away. Kirby can enter this block of color like a door. After a battle with Mr. Tick-Tock, Kirby will reach the HAL Room, which houses the signature Broom Hatter, a Maxim Tomato, a 1UP and an Invincibility Candy. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land There are two HAL Rooms in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. There are Copy Essences in the rooms besides the blocks and an assortment of collectible stars. A remix of the Green Greens theme plays in the rooms. HAL Room|250px]] The first HAL Room is located in Cookie Country, within the first room of the fourth level. Kirby must trek through the room and past the door. After touching the right side of the screen, a rainbow will appear, signaling that the HAL Room's door has appeared. Kirby must then head back the way he came. He will discover that some platforms he previously crossed have collapsed and disappeared, revealing a door below. This room has Hammer, Fighter, Ninja, and Wing Copy Essences, and the customary Broom Hatter. This room has five red stars, three of which are hidden in the letter L, as well as sixteen flowers. This room is shown as one of the adventure snapshots in the credits before VS Lor and Magolor. HAL Room|250px]] The second HAL Room is located in Egg Engines, within the third room of the fifth level. At the end of the room, Kirby must pass the door and traverse through the conveyor belts the Halcandran Waddle Dees were traveling on. At the end of the top conveyor, the pink hero can enter a dark spot and head to the HAL Room. This room contains Whip, Water, Spear, and Leaf Copy Essences. A Halcandran Waddle Dee is on the L instead of the usual Broom Hatter. There are several cannons in the room, and an assortment of stars, food, and 1UP, some of which are hidden in the blocks. Similarly to the above room, this room is included in the adventure snapshots appearing in the credits. It comes before the image of VS Lor and Magolor EX. ''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition The HAL Room is much easier to find in this game. It is located in Last Land's Normal Challenge. Kirby will come across three Gigatzos (all of which are positioned on breakable blocks) and crumbling platforms. He can let the crumbling platforms break or destroy the breakable blocks with any attack to find a switch down below. Hitting that switch will cause a wall to move, revealing a door that leads to the HAL Room. The music playing in the room is the Green Greens theme from either ''Kirby's Epic Yarn or Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The room starts out crowded with bricks, but as Kirby hits more switches, the bricks will move (revealing Score Coins and more switches); after the player has hit every switch, an exit door, more Score Coins, and the word HAL will be revealed. Unlike usual, HAL isn't spelled out with Star Blocks, and no enemy stands on the L. Additionally, the space inside the A is only one block large, not two. Because it holds numerous Score Coins, visiting the HAL Room is mandatory if the player wishes to get a platinum medal on the Challenge. ''Kirby Triple Deluxe There are two HAL Rooms in this game, the first one is in Fine Fields, on the third stage. Kirby must must touch the very edge of the second room at the second platform layer, then he must travel back to where he entered to see that a 3D Warp Star appeared. Upon using it, Kirby must then travel left, the music will suddenly change into the Title Theme remix from ''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. As usual there is a Broom Hatter sweeping on the L accompanied with Wheel, Wing, Leaf, and Fighter Copy Essences. The star blocks contains an 1-UP, a Keychain, and a few Stars along with a Maximum Tomato on the bottom of the A. The second one is in Royal Road. In the first stage, after defeating Gigant Edge, Kirby must go to the far right, and float up. There will be a moon in the background, and he must fly up and enter the secret entrance hidden in the moon, revealing a HAL Room. The music that plays is the Spring Breeze title music from Kirby Super Star Ultra. The Star Blocks that spell out HAL are broken up between the foreground and the background, and destroying the blocks in the foreground will reveal 3 1-Ups, a Maxim Tomato and a regular keychain. The big Star Blocks in the background take 3 hits to destroy, and there is a Secta Waddle Dee on the L. The room provides Circus, Archer, Bell, and Beetle Copy Essences. These rooms can also be entered with King Dedede in Dedede Tour as well. Trivia *''Kirby's Adventure's HAL Room cannot be accessed in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This may be due to unorthodox NES programming needed for it to behave as a special area inside another room; The game was released almost 10 years after the introduction of the NES console, and HAL developers were pushing the system to the limits as to what it could do. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land's Room is still inside the level's memory, but can only be accessed via codes.The Cutting Room Floor Also, in the original NES game, accessing the room requires the use of glitches, and it is not supposed to be normally accessible. Programming differences between ports (NES to GBA) and glitch fixes likely cut out any method to normally access this room. *The obscure way used to access the Cookie Country HAL Room in Kirby's Return to Dream Land may be a reference to the above fact that in Kirby's Adventure, this room is not normally accessible at all. References Category:Places